1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easily adjustable lifting belt.
2. Background
Emergency personnel, hospital and nursing home staff are often required to lift a person that has fallen or has otherwise become incapacitated. Lifting a fallen person can be very difficult, physically awkward and dangerous. In many cases, people attempt to wrap their arms around the fallen person, or grab an arm or leg. This is uncomfortable to both the person doing the lifting and the fallen person. In other cases, a person has fallen into tight quarters, such as in a bathroom where there is little room to maneuver.
Emergency personnel are required to lift people that have fallen in any number of situations, including outdoors, such as while hiking or doing other outdoor activities. These situations, may pose even greater challenges and danger.
A person that has fallen may be of any size, and in some cases are very large. It is inconvenient and costly for emergency personnel, as well as hospital and nursing home staff, to carry lifting belts that come in various sizes. In addition, it may delay the rescue of a person if a lifting belt of the wrong size is initially selected.
There exists a need for a lifting belt that is adjustable in size and is quick and easy to fit to a person. In addition, there exists a need for a lifting belt that has many different lifting handles, whereby a person can select a handle position that is most conducive to their, and the fallen person's body position. Furthermore, there exists a need for a lifting belt that can be easily discerned by lifting persons, so that they can be more quickly directed where to lift.